Happy
by Hazelmist
Summary: "It's a boy," he tells her, softly, pressing his warm hand against her stomach, "We're having another boy." Tentoo/Rose. Fluffy, happy family one-shot.


**Happy**

 **By Hazelmist**

 **A/N: Wrote this for the timepetals prompts "Pleased" / "Being a Mum" ages ago. It's a bit OOC and crack!ish (the metacrisis Doctor has a "special" ability), but maybe it'll make someone smile.**

 **Pairing: Tentoo x Rose**

 **TRIGGER: Shitty writing, babies/preg, and possibly a reptile…**

She's _happy_.

Honestly, she is, but he looks so bloody pleased with himself. He's got that stupid grin on his face and she wants to knock it off his face. She's already exhausted and the house is an absolute disaster. There's a cracked window from their budding footballer; a trail of muddy footprints from their wild one; a broken bookshelf from their little genius; and god only knows where their youngest son has been or what he hid in the tub that's alive and oozing. She's not sure she's ready for what will come next, but she _knows_ as soon as the doctor crosses the kitchen with _that_ smile on his face, that more trouble's on the way. Rose glares at him as his fingers gently curl at her waist.

"Don't say it," she warns him, poking his chest. "Don't you dare tell me-" He kisses her, sliding his palm over the curve of her belly.

"It's a boy," he tells her, softly, pressing his warm hand against stomach, "We're having another boy." His eyes are so bright and shining that it's impossible for Rose to be mad.

"I wanted a girl," Rose whines, but she loops her arms around his neck.

"We'll keep trying," he assures her.

"Oh, no, after five boys, I'm done."

The doctor chuckles and lifts her up onto the counter. This time when he pulls away, they're both grinning. He cups her cheek, wiping at a tear track.

"Are you disappointed?" he asks softly.

"No."

He bends down to press a kiss to her stomach and their unborn child, and Rose knows she's anything _but_ disappointed. She's happy, deliriously _happy_ , as she runs her fingers through his disheveled hair and thinks about how pleased his four older brothers will be when they find out-

"There's a cobra in the tub!" a high-pitched voice squeals. And chaos descends as four boys run into the kitchen, half of them filthy, half of them wailing, all of them squabbling and appealing to either Mum or Dad.

She lets Daddy deal with it.

And when he finally finds the bloody snake, releases it into the wild (far from the house), and gets all four boys cleaned up and in bed, it's hours later, he's exhausted and he's not so pleased with himself anymore.

"You're right," he concedes, climbing into bed with her, "A girl would've been nice."

Rose laughs as he curls himself around her. His hand sneaks over her belly and he sighs in her ear.

"I'd be useless if we ever had a daughter who was anything like you."

"That's why I want one."

And she gets one… eventually.

Two years later, she's trying to brush her teeth and get dressed with two boys and her husband in the en-suite with her, when it hits her. The kids run out of the en-suite and Rose braces herself against the sink. She's afraid to look up, but when she does and their eyes meet in the mirror, he's got that stupid bloody grin on his face.

"Oh, no," she groans, covering her eyes.

"Oh, _yes_."

There's something different about the way he says it, something different about the way he takes her in his arms, something different about the way he kisses her. When she opens her eyes, she looks at him and she _knows_.

"Oh, my god," she gasps, and they both start to laugh and cry.

None of their five boys are pleased that they're getting a sister.

But by the time she's two, she's got them all wrapped around her finger. The Doctor's useless, hopeless, and a complete lost cause when it comes to denying his baby girl anything (because she's too much like her mother). The house is too loud and messy; their star footballer brought home a host of his friends, their wild one has discovered death metal, and their not-so-little genius is yelling at the other one to tone it down so he can study, and god only knows what just blew up in the other one's room, and their youngest is content to let his sister tug his hair and steal his toys. And the Doctor looks at Rose like he always does, as if she is the center of the universe and there is nothing else in the universe worth worshipping or burning up a sun.

And Rose is _happy_.

 **A/N: I used the idea that metacrisis Ten could tell when Rose was pregnant and what she was having. I probably ripped it out of a fic I read somewhere, but honestly it's not meant to be taken too seriously. :)**


End file.
